


Just Pondering

by Fic_Request_Blog



Series: Avengers Drabbles [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Oral Fixation, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: Phil tries to be the best agent he can be, but even the best need a way to let off steam.





	

At the moment, Coulson had some free time to consider and ponder the ways of life. He had to admit, he'd made it to where he wanted to be.

He'd managed to create the unflappable agent, to mold himself into the capable eye of Fury, the unreachable man above his junior agents. And all he'd really wanted was to help people, not even to be a hero, just to be able to save some people.

Of course, when Nick gave him that chance, he'd leaped for it. 

It had taken work. Habits were hard to break. Take, for example, nervous ticks. He absolutely couldn't have those. Too unprofessional. The straightening of a tie, smoothing down lapels, even adjusting sunglasses were all of the list. Well, unless they were for dramatic effect.

When he took down a 10 foot golem (he gave the "Terra Cotta Master" a 2 for creativity) single-handed with a conveniently placed ladder and the push pin in his pocket, or that time he stopped a particularly vicious charging silver-back (he never had liked zoos to begin with) with a sharp glare and a banana, it had been the cherry on top to readjust his tie while leveling a cool gaze on the junior agents. Even Maria had admitted those were some fantastic acting parts.

He'd gotten rid of all of those ticks except for one. He couldn't let go of having something in his mouth while he was thinking. A pen, a hard candy, even the end of a pair of glasses would work. Hell, he'd settle for a knuckle if he had to.

So, really, it wasn't difficult to make the connection between his situation at the moment and his little habit. Then again, Clint didn't seem to be minding, especially considering what was spilling from his mouth.

"Fuck! Coulson! Holyshit, you have shit!no idea how good that feels!"

Of course, the hands on his shoulders were fairly accurate gauges as well since they were shaking (actually, all of him was), and really, Clint's expression was just obscene. He'd disapprove, but it was kind of his fault.

"Oh, God! Coulson, I'm going to die, dying! Oh, fuck! Holy shit, what the fuck did you just-!"

Coulson focused on swallowing, drawing out that moan with particular satisfaction.  Clint sagged back onto the bed, gasping as Coulson got up off his knees. Their was always a delicious contentment when he got up and his knees didn't even hurt.

So, yeah, he still had a bit of a nervous tick, but he'd be lying if he said it upset him.  



End file.
